Last Night
by Mai Narazaki
Summary: "Ini adalah malam terakhir, Sasuke. Aku tak mau lagi harus menjalani kehidupan ganda dengan membenci sekaligus mencintaimu."/ Meskipun Naruto terus menegaskan bahwa inilah malam terakhir mereka namun... semua akan terulang dan terus terulang. membuat hati mereka hancur, namun di saat yang sama membuat hati mereka hidup kembali.


**Disclaimer: Punya Kishimoto Mai? Eh? Bukan! Maksudnya Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Pairing: sasunaru**

**Genre: nggak tahu.**

**Rated: M**

.

.

.

Kau dan aku saling mengacungkan senjata, seakan siap berperang.

Kau dan aku saling melempat jutsu, seakan siap untuk saling membunuh.

Kau dan aku saling merutuki perasaan masing-masing yang bercabang, seakan siap hancurkan segalanya.

Kau dan aku merasa sakit, ya, aku tahu. Aku tak akan sanggup lagi melakukan semua ini.

.

.

.

Naruto membalik-balik berbagai berkas permintaan misi yang dibiarkan bertimbun di mejanya. Dia mengerang. Ternyata dulu dia salah menduga, menjadi seorang Hokage ternyata sangat membosankan. Siapa yang menduga jika Hokage itu disibukkan oleh hal-hal sepele hingga terpaksa bekerja sampai selarut ini.

Ditutupnya berkas-berkas itu dengan kasar. Ditariknya salah satu laci meja kerjanya. Diambilnya sebuah benda dari dalam sana.

Sebuah foto tua yang terbingkai rapi. Di dalamnya terdapat gambar wajah tiga orang anak-anak dan seorang pria dewasa. Namun dalam pandangannya hanya ada dua orang di foto itu, dirinya dan anak berambut raven yang tengah memasang wajah kesal.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya sambil membelai wajah pemuda dalam foto itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seakan itu adalah sang Uchiha Sasuke yang asli, bukan hanya sosok dalam foto bisu saja.

Diangkatnya pelan foto itu dan mengecupnya pelan. "Ah, Sasuke…" desahnya dengan nada yang sarat akan kerinduan.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di lehernya. "Kau merindukanku, Dobe?"

"Ah…" desah Hokage muda itu saat merasakan perasaan panas menjalar dari lehernya ke seluruh tubuh. Hanya ada seorang saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. "Sa… Sasuke…?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hn."

Pelukan di pinggang itu semakin mengerat, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto agar berdiri sementara dia memutar tubuh sehingga saat ini dia berada tepat di hadapan Naruto. "Kau sibuk bekerja, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih di telinga Naruto.

"Ng…" gumaman singkat itulah yang diberikan Naruto sebagai jawabannya saat dirasakannya lidah Sasuke mulai menjilati telinganya.

"Kau bisa diserang jika pulang terlalu malam, sayang." Katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke balik jaket yang dipakai Naruto di balik jubah hokagenya. "Jadi… bagaimana jika malam ini kau menginap di sini saja?" tambahnya dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto mendesah tak beraturan sementara keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya yang sudah terliat sayu terbawa nafsu. "Eng… Baiklah… hanya untuk…ah… malam ini saja…" jawabnya diselingi desahan yang ditimbulkan oleh belaian-belaian posesif Sasuke di punggungnya.

"Pilihan bagus, manis."

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh di kursi hokagenya lagi, Naruto mengerang pendek kesal akan tingkah kekasihnya yang merupakan pelarian desa itu.

"Kau harus mematikan lampu dulu, Dobe. Kecuali kalau kau ingin kita dipergoki orang." Kata Sasuke sambil mematikan lampu yang sebelumnya menerangi ruang kerja khusus Hokage itu.

Naruto mengerucutkan wajahnya kesal. "Aku tak dapat melihatmu kalau segelap ini, Teme." Protesnya.

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya, seketika muncullah sebuah nyala api redup yang melayang di udara. "Kau puas, Naruto?"

"Ya."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mulai mencium mesra bibir Naruto, ciuman itu terhenti saat Sasuke mulai menjamah leher Naruto.

"Tidak!... Jhangan kau lakukan…Ah…" Naruto merancau menyadari jika yang mereka lakukan ini salah. Mereka adalah musuh! Dan tak sebaiknya sepasang musuh melakukan hal semacam ini. Sayang, apa yang dirancaukan bibirnya bertolak belakang dengan reaksi tubuhnya terhadap rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke, tubuhnya meliuk, melenting dan bergoyang untuk merasakan seluruh service yang diberikan Sasuke secara total.

Akhirnya dia pasrah juga menerimanya.

"Ya, Sasuke… ah…" dia memberikan persetujuan agar sang musuh menjamah dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Namun saat akal sehat Naruto kembali menyeruak di antara nafsu dan hasratnya yang membuncah, dia berkata, "Lakukanlah, tapi kuperingatkan. Ini adalah malam terakhir untuk kita, Sasuke. Aku tak mau lagi merasa sakit saat…hmp! Eng…"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah melumat bibir mungil pemuda itu dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto mengajaknya menari. Dihisapnya saliva Naruto banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya untuk merasakan rasa manis dan asin pemuda itu. Dijilatnya langit-langit mulutnya, membuat Naruto mendesah dan mengerang karena perasaan nikmat sekaligus geli yang dirasakannya.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke ntuk mulai menurunkan jubah Hokage Naruto dan melemparnya entah ke mana. Sementara jari-jarinya tengah sibuk berusaha membuka resleting jaket Naruto, dirasakannya pemuda itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam kungkungannya. Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

Naruto terengah-engah selama beberapa saat. "Aku baru saja mulai berfikir ini taktikmu untuk membunuhku, Teme." Gerutunya di sela-sela acaranya mencari pasokan oksigen untuk pekerjaan berikutnya yang akan makan banyak tenaga.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke mengeras. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto agar mendekat padanya dengan kasar, lalu dijambaknya rambut pirang itu sehingga membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan dan terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya hingga tinggal sesenti jaraknya dengan wajah Naruto. "Katakan kalau yang kau katakana tadi bercanda, Dobe!" perintahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme! Sakit!" ronta si pirang.

Namun Sasuke menulikan telinganya, "Katakan kalu kau tak serius, Dobe!" titahnya, namun saat jawaban Naruto tak kunjung didengarnya, akhirnya dia melepas jambakannya dan malah memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Dilesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Hokage muda itu sambil menghirup aroma orange yang menguar, dia berkata dengan nada pelan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kalau kau mati, aku akan mati bersamamu. Kau adalah setengah dari nyawaku, Naruto."

Terkesiap Naruto mendengarnya, jarang Sasuke berkata panjang lebar seperti itu. Apalagi dengan kata-kata manis yang sarat dengan romansa dan keputus asaan seperti yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku merasa sakit saat harus meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Kau candu, Naruto. Semakin aku menjauh, semakin aku gila karenamu." Rajuknya.

Naruto mendesah, ya hanya untuk malam ini… jika hanya malam ini saja…

Pemuda itu balas memeluk kepala Sasuke dan mencium surai ravennya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tahu aku telah mengatakannya sejuta kali, bahwa aku hanya akan menemanimu satu malam lagi. Tapi yakinlah, inilah malam terakhir kita, Teme." Katanya pelan sambil menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari pundaknya dan dia melepas sendiri jaketnya. Dilanjutkan dengan kaus hitam yang ada di baliknya.

Direngkuhnya lagi Sasuke ke dalam dadanya. "Lakukanlah Sasuke, beri aku malam terakhir yang mengagumkan." Pintanya.

"Ya, sayang. Berikanlah satu malam ini hanya untukku. Segalanya… hanya untukku." Sasuke menyetujui walau hatinya terasa hancur. Ingin rasanya dia membelah hatinya dan berharap akan mati hanya agar rasa sakit ini tak akan menyiksanya lagi.

Diciumnya leher Naruto mesra sementara pemuda pirang itu dengan mesra menjambak-jambak rambut ravennya dan mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang dengan nada sexi nan menggairahkan.

"Sahsukeh…Akh!...Er…"panggil pemuda itu saat sang Uchiha bungsu mulai menorehkan beberapa kiss mark di leher tan Naruto sementara tangannya sibuk menggerayang menuruni punggung Naruto dan menelusup ke dalam celananya.

"AH…" sebuah desahan keras meluncur bebas dari bibir Naruto saat kedua tangan besar Sasuke meremas pantat kurusnya keras-keras. Jari-jari nakal itu kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan menyusuri belahan diantara dua gunung tersebut. "Pe…ah…Pemanasam dulu, em… Sahsukeh…" pintanya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Sasuke mendesah kesal sebelum membatalkan aksinya untuk menjamah lubang hangat milik Naruto. Diciumnya leher Naruto berkali-kali hingga bercak merah dan biru mulai menodai warna tan yang sebelumnya mendominasi. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada dua buah tonjolan mungil yang bersarang di dada Naruto, dijilat sudut bibirnya dengan sadis saat tangannya menjamah benda yang ternyata sudah mengeras itu. Tanpa basa-basi dia menjamahnya.

"NGH… mm…" desah Naruto saat Sasuke menjilati dadanya, tepatnya di bagian puting dengan beringas sementara tangan kanannya memainkan nipple yang sebelah lagi. Dia mendesah kembali saat merasakan nipplenya dilahap dan digigit dengan gemas oleh kekasihnya, sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang bercampur dengan saliva yang melapisinya.

Tak tahan. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Celananya terasa sempit apalagi sudah sebulan lamanya dia tak pernah mengeluarkan isinya sejak terakhir kali Sasuke mengajaknya bermain. Ya, sebulan lalupun dia yang menegaskan jika itu adalah malam terakhir mereka, namun dia jugalah yang menderita karena keputusannya.

"SAHSUKKHEH!" teriaknya saat mencapai klimak pertamanya dengan penis masih tersarang rapi di dalam celananya.

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Naruto saat merasakan tubuh mungil kekasihnya melemas seiring dengan teriakannya yang membahana. Diliriknya celana orange pemuda dihadapannya yang bagian depannya sudah basah kuyup karena 'pelepasan' yang dialaminya. "Kau sensitive sekali, Naruto. Padahal aku belum mulai, tapi kau sudah…"

Kata-katanya terpotong oleh bibir Naruto yang membungkam mulutnya agar kata-kata erotis itu tak meluncur keluar.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi di dalam bibir mereka memperebtkan siapa yang berhak mendominasi dan menguasai bibir pasangannya. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya Sasukelah yang memenangkan pertarungan tersebut. Namun bukannya menginfasi rongga mulut Naruto, dia malah melepaskan pautannya di bibir Naruto.

Kontan itu membuat Naruto mendecak kecewa.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kau agresif sekali, manis." Katanya sambil mengecup pipi Naruto yang sudah menggembung tanda bahwa dia akan memulai lagi aksi ngambeknya.

Masih sambil tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menyentuh bagian depan celana orange Naruto yang basah. "Tampaknya hanya dengan satu ciuman saja, kau sudah terisi penuh, Dobe." Pujinya sambil menepuk benda yang telah kembali mengeras itu pelan. Masih tak mendengar reaksi sexi dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke mulai melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrem lagi. Dia memijat-mijat benda itu dengan ujung jarinya perlahan sambil sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

Jangan ditanya lagi, hancur sudah pertahanan Naruto. Dia mulai mengerang dan mendesah tak sabaran menginginkan lebih dari pijatan kecil itu.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, sayang. nikmatilah semua yang kuberikan." Bisik sang Raven sambil menjilat ujung telinga Naruto.

Dengan perlahan dipindahkan kepalanya ke atas pangkuan Naruto yang memang sedang duduk di kursi Hokagenya. Dengan pose seperti itu sudah jelas bahwa saat ini wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depan reasleting milik sang Hokage.

"Ja…jangan Sasuke, itu kotor…" cegah Naruto sambil berusaha menutupi objek yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian utama pasangannya. Namun Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kubersihkan."

Naruto hanya bisa mencengkram pegangan pada kursinya menahan geliatan-geliatan tubuhnya yang berubah liar saat Sasuke mulai menjilati celananya yang basah oleh spermanya sendiri. Naruto merasakan bahwa juniornya sudah siap memuntahkan isinya lagi saat Sasuke menggigit ujungnya walau masih berada di balik celananya. Itu adalah implus yang cukup merangsang bagi Naruto sehingga otot-otot penisnya menegang dan akhirnya kembali memuntahkan isinya. "Ukh… Sahsukheeeee…." Desis pemuda itu sambil mengangkat wajah Sasuke agar berpindah dari pangkuan ke hadapan wajahnya yang sudah membungkuk membungkuk.

Sebuah ciuman mesra dihadiahkan oleh putra Hokage ke empat itu sinambil sesekali menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke, memohon agar pemuda itu segera memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat milik hokage muda itu.

Namun tampaknya missing nin level S itu masih ingin mempermainkan kekasihnya, bukannya menjajah bibir indah Naruto dia malah ganti membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Naruto ganti mengintimidasi rongga lembabnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia terus yang mengeksplorasi emas di tambang sang kekasih.

Sambil menghela nafas kesal karena Sasuke mengacuhkan permintaan tersiratnya, Naruto memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sela-sela bibir Sasuke, tanpa sadar tangan tannya terangkat dan menarik surai-surai Sasuke dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Suara decakan terdengar indah berpadu dengan sepasang lidah yang menari dengan gemulainya di dalam rongga pemuda bersurai langit malam. Namun tetap saja lidah sang empunyanyalah yang memenangkan ronde ini meski ia tetap membiarkan lidah sang kekasih bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sasuke menghisap lidah Naruto pelan dan merabanya dengan lidahnya sendiri, merasakan kasarnya papila yang memenuhi permukaan benda itu dan mencicipi saliva yang terasa manis sekaligus asin di sana, menggantinya dengan salivanya yang rasanya lebih pahit.

Saat dada tak lagi kuat menahan desakan untuk mencari lebih banyak oksigen, ciuman sempurna itu terpaksa terhenti. Bersamaan dengan dua kepala yang saling menjauh sehelai benang saliva tipis terlihat memanjang dan menipis hingga akhirnya terputus dengan sempurna, hanya menyisakan sedikit cairan yang menetes dari sudut bibir kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku… aku siap, Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga dua tubuh itu terbaring di lantai keramik ruang Hokage yang dingin dengan posisi saling bertindihan. Sasuke mengangguk paham, dimasukkannya jari-jari panjang pucatnya ke dalam celana Naruto kembali dan terus memutar hingga menemukan sepasang bukit kembar yang lunak di bagian belakang tubuh Hokage muda itu. Dia menyusuri sela-sela antara bukit itu hingga jarinya merasakan keberadaan sebuah jurang sempit yang hangat.

Satu jari…

Dua jari…

Tiga jari…

Tahap-tahap rutin yang digunakan untuk mempersiapkan sang kekasih telah selesai dengan sempurna. Lubang yang kini ukurannya telah sedikit melebar itu dibiarkan tersekpos bebas saat celana berwarna orange yang selalu melindunginya telah pergi entah kemana…

"Bersiaplah Naruto…"

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku hanya mampu mendesah dan memintamu lebih memanjakanku saat milikmu terperangkap pada tubuhku. Seperti tato, tak akan pernah hilang dan akan membekas selamanya. Rasa saat aku bercinta denganmu tak akan pernah sama dengan yang lainnya. Kau berbeda, kau terlalu sempurna… membuatku tak dapat melepaskanmu…

Sasuke…

**End Naruto POV**

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Hokage muda yang terkenal akan kekuatannya dan ini terbangun karena rasa dingin yang menembus kulitnya yang hanya terlindung oleh jubah hokage miliknya yang dijadikan selimut darurat saat bercinta semalam.

Sebuah erangan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan berwarna kemerahan saat merasakan rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya, tepat di selangkangannya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba menafsir apa yang telah terjadi.

Dia sendirian di kantornya, saat kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya dia segera mengenakan pakaiannya secara terburu-buru. Dia menyadari bahwa di celananya ada bekas basah yang mengering dan kaku di sana. Salah satu saksi bisu perbuatannya semalam.

Dia menggenggam dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Kenapa setiap aku terbangun di pagi hari aku selalu merasa membenci diriku sendiri?" bisiknya entah pada siapa. "Membenci diriku yang terlalu bodoh untuk merasakan puas dan bersalah setiap aku merangkak kembali padamu meski aku tahu bahwa aku yang memilih untuk meninggalkanmu.

"Tapi kau selalu pergi lagi Sasuke, pergi dan membuatku mencintaimu lagi… haruskah aku berhenti memakai hatiku dan membiarkanmu pergi lagi? Menyudahi hubungan gila ini dan membunuh hatiku? Sasuke…"

Naruto terdiam. Cuaca yang cerah dengan suara burung yang saling bersahutan, anak-anak kecil yang riang gembira berlari ke sana ke mari berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya di balik senyum dan tawa bahagia itu. Angin yang berhembus lembut. Konoha masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seakan tak peduli pada hati sang pemimpin yang hancur dan sembuh di saat yang bersamaan.

Setidaknya Naruto bisa bertahan sebulan lagi menghadapi hari-harinya yang menjemukan sampai akhirnya dia meminta Sasuke untuk kembali bersamanya, meski hanya semalam saja.

Dan dia tahu jika itu terjadi dialah yang akan menegaskan bahwa itulah malam terakhir mereka. Namun itu akan terus berulang dan berulang hingga akhirnya pertempuran terakhir akan memaksa salah satu dari mereka mengalah, atau mati…

.

.

.

END

**G**

**A**

**J**

**E**

**Mai: fanfic ini… dibuat pada saat zaman aku lagi mesum-mesumnya. Hahaha. Sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu deh.**

**Sasuke: Aku nggak peduli sih. Tapi kau suka atau memang bakat untuk memotong adegan inti untuk rated M?**

**Mai: Habisnya aku nggak suka adegan 'sodok-sodokan' sih. Lebih suka pemanasannya gitu. Hehehe.**

**Sasuke: heran, kenapa aku masih saja mau jadi korban FF aneh mu ya?**

**Mai: kalau mau mengasihani diri nanti aja deh. Sekarang yang penting mana Naruto?**

**Sasuke: Naruto? Dia sih lagi baca komentar dari temenmu yang udah baca FF ini sebelum dipublish di pojokan.**

**Naruto: Komentar dari Hime-chan. Katanya FF ini mirip sama FF punya authorlain. Hayo! Mai kamu plagiat ya?**

**Mai: Enak aja! FF ini murni berasal dari otak mesum Mai tahu! Terinspirasi dari lagunya Maroon 5 yang One more night. Hahaha**

**Naruto: buset, kalau di tanganmu lagu apapun bisa jadi rated M ya?**

**Mai: begitulah. Habisnya Mai memang Fujoshi akut sih.**

**Sasuke: Sudahlah. Akhiri saja cuap-cuap aneh ini, Mai!**

**Mai: Iya! Sabar napa?! Nggak usah pake nyolot kan?**

Maaf bagi reader yang frustasi baca FF gaje ini, mohon **REVIEW**-nya ya?


End file.
